An image forming device, such as an electrophotographic device, ink printer, copier, fax, all-in-one device or multi-functional device may use developing agents such as toner or ink, which may be disposed on media to form an image. The developing agent, such as toner, may be fixed to the media using an image fixing apparatus, which may apply heat and/or pressure to the toner. The image fixing apparatus may also include a nip through which the media may be passed. The nip may be formed by a heater opposing a pressure roller. A belt or film may be included in the fixing device, in proximity to the heater to aid the transport of media through the fixing device nip.